Tchimitchanga: O Mundo Perdido
by Princesa Chi
Summary: - ABANDONADA - O que acontece quando quatro grifinórios, três sonserinos e uma corvinal são transportados para um novo mundo, diferente de tudo o que eles já viram? Perdidos na selva, eles aprenderão o significado de trabalho em grupo e amizade...
1. Info

**Tchimitchanga: O Mundo Perdido**

_**Sinopse:**O que acontece quando quatro grifinórios, três sonserinos e uma corvinal são transportados para um novo mundo, diferente de tudo o que eles já viram? Perdidos na selva, eles aprenderão o significado de trabalho em grupo e amizade...  
_

**N/A: **Olá!

Ok, eu sei que tem muita gente neste momento querendo me matar... Calma, eu vou dar explicações, não se apressem!

Primeiro de tudo: eu anunciei que estava sem tempo para atualizar as minhas fics, e isso é verdade absoluta. Estou em época de vestibular, e ando queimando meus neurônios estudando...

Acontece que eu _sonhei_ com esta fic... Sério, sonhei mesmo! Fui dormir tranquilamente e acordei na manhã seguinte assustada, ao perceber q tinha uma história inteira na minha mente. Peguei um caderno e rapidamente passei minhas idéias para ele, antes q eu esquecesse... Só que aí eu pensei: se eu for deixar para escrever essa fic só em janeiro, até lá eu não só vou ter perdido a vontade de escrevê-la como também a criatividade...

Por falar em nome, o que vocês acharam do título da fic? Eu sei, é bem estranho, mas não me culpem, foi a única idéia q eu tive! xD

Na boa, eu já ouvi essa palavra ("tchimitchanga") em algum lugar, só não lembro onde... E ela ficou na minha mente, doida para ser usada... E quando eu fui pensar em um nome para fic e para o lugar pra onde toda a galera foi transportada, me veio esse bendito nome à cabeça... E agora ta aí, sendo usado xD

Sobre os casais... O shipper principal, logicamente, será Draco/Gina... Mas terá os shippers secundários, que vocês descobrirão quando lerem a fics... É, eu sei, eu sou malvada... xD

Pessoal, eu espero opiniões sinceras sobre a fic... Mta gente q me deixa review já me conhece de longa data aki no e sabe q eu levo suas opiniões mto a sério...

Bjinhos!

**(¯·..·** Princesa Chi **·..·´¯)**


	2. Capítulo 1

_**N/A:** Taí o primeiro capítulo de uma das minhas fics sem noção! Espero que gostem!_

_Ah! Não deixem de ler a N/A no fim do capítulo, ok? Ela contém informações que podem ser valiosas!_

**Tchimitchanga: O Mundo Perdido**

**Capítulo 1 – Como tudo começou**

Era meados de maio, e Hogwarts estava em polvorosa. As provas já haviam acabado e agora todos curtiam os dias calmos e frescos do verão. À noite, os alunos evitavam ao máximo saírem de suas casas, pois a vigilância no castelo estava maior: Filch havia conseguido mais duas gatas para acompanhar madame Norra.

Mas, ao contrário dos outros alunos, Guinevere Weasley, que todos conheciam como Gina, não parecia ter nenhum medo de ser pega. Ela andava ansiosa, procurando alguma coisa, até que achou: uma sala vazia, em frente a uma estátua conhecida. Entrou dentro da sala e encostou a porta, já encontrando quem queria lá dentro.

- Por que você me chamou, Malfoy? – perguntou, fazendo um tom indiferente na voz, para que o garoto não notasse o quão nervosa ela estava.

- Ora, Weasley, precisamos conversar. – falou Draco, se aproximando da ruiva.

A sala estava escura, mas Gina ainda conseguia enxergar bem os olhos do loiro, já que a luz do luar passava pelas janelas e iluminava o ambiente.

Seus corpos estavam próximos demais, porém, a garota lutou com todas as suas forças para dizer algo.

- Já disse que não temos mais nada para conversar, Malfoy. – ela se virou para sair, mas o sonserino segurou seu braço e a trouxe para mais perto de si.

- Não temos mesmo... _Guinevere_? – o loiro sempre dizia o nome dela de uma forma diferente, _sensual,_ que deixava a garota louca.

Esquecendo-se de tudo à sua volta, os dois beijaram-se. Gina passou os braços em torno do pescoço do loiro e ele os braços em torno de sua cintura, prendendo-a à ele.

Ao se separarem, mantiveram seus rostos pertos um do outro, com as testas encostadas.

- Não devíamos fazer isso, Draco... O primeiro beijo foi um erro, não devíamos repetir... – mas sua voz foi morrendo, como se não agüentasse fazer o que sentenciava.

- Se foi um erro, Gina, já o repetimos muitas vezes... – disse o garoto, enquanto a puxava para mais um beijo.

O relacionamento dos dois começou de repente. Ambos iam à biblioteca e pegavam livros que o outro gostava; até que teve um dia que o sonserino pegou o livro preferido de Gina, minutos antes de ela pegá-lo. Acabou que os dois discutiram fora da biblioteca e num impulso, o loiro a puxou para um beijo. Depois disso, as coisas foram fluindo, eles acabaram conhecendo mais coisas um do outro e, antes que percebessem, já se gostavam bastante. As coisas foram rápidas demais, e eles ainda não decidiram se mantinham o relacionamento às escondidas ou não.

Ficaram na sala por um bom tempo. Geralmente, trancavam a porta, mas dessa vez, haviam se esquecido. Estavam se beijando e nem perceberam que uma gata os observava por um certo tempo... Só pararam de se beijar quando ouviram uma voz vindo da porta.

- Ora, ora, o que temos aqui? Minha querida gata achou mais alguém fora da cama?

Draco e Gina pularam ao ouvir a voz de Filch. Rapidamente se separaram, mas já era tarde; o inspetor fez um sinal com as mãos indicando para eles os seguirem.

Foram em silêncio até a sala da zeladoria. Lá, para suas surpresas, encontraram outra pessoa sentada, esperando: Luna Lovegood.

- Luna, o que faz aqui? – perguntou Gina, assim que chegaram.

- Sem conversas! – falou Filch, rispidamente. – vocês estão aqui para levar detenções, não para... – ele parou, e ficou olhando para o nada – ora, parece que minha madame Norra encontrou mais jovens fora da cama... – ele dirigiu-se à porta, mas parou antes de sair – não ousem sair de sala, moleques... – advertiu, antes de ir atrás de outros transgressores.

Draco, Gina e Luna ficaram em silêncio, até q a ruiva repetiu a pergunta.

- Luna, o que você faz aqui?

- É óbvio que ela foi pega fora da cama, Weasley – disse Draco com desdém, fulo da vida com a situação... Imagina se o Filch espalha que pegou um Malfoy se agarrando com a Weasley... Ia ser o fim do sossego dos dois, ia dar uma confusão tremenda.

- Não falei com você, Malfoy. – respondeu Gina, secamente. Encarou Luna, como se esperasse resposta.

- Bom... – a corvinal começou – eu tenho o costume de fazer lanches no meio da madrugada... Geralmente, eu separo alguma comida ao lado da minha cama, mas hoje eu estava tão atarefada que eu esqueci... Aí eu acordei à pouco e resolvi ir á cozinha arranjar algo para comer, mas uma das gatas do Filch me pegou no meio do caminho... – explicou a loira, no seu jeito avoado de sempre.

Draco grunhiu alguma coisa e revirou os olhos e Gina dava um sorrisinho de consolo à amiga.

- E você, Gina? O que fazia fora da cama com o Malfoy? – perguntou ela, inocentemente.

A ruiva arregalou os olhos e Draco pareceu se engasgar com a própria saliva, porque começou a tossir sem parar.

Quando a ruiva ia inventar uma desculpa qualquer, Filch voltou, trazendo ninguém menos que seu irmão, acompanhado por Harry Potter e Hermione Granger.

- Mais infratores para juntar-se a vocês – disse Filch, indicando um lugar para os outros três sentarem – agora, vamos decidir qual será a detenção que eu vou... – parou de novo no meio da frase. – Ora, ora, parece que a noite hoje está bem movimentada... Mais pessoas descumprindo o regulamento? Eu já volto, e não ousem colocar os pés para fora dessa sala... – disse o zelador, de forma macabra.

Quando só então ele saiu, Rony, Harry e Hermione olharam quem estava na sala também.

- Gina? O que faz aqui? – perguntou Hermione, surpresa.

Antes que a ruiva pudesse falar alguma coisa, Rony falou.

- O que faz ao lado do Malfoy, Gina? – disse, já ficando vermelho.

- Do lado de quem ela senta não é da sua conta, Weasley. – respondeu Draco.

- Eu não te perguntei nada, Malfoy! – disse o ruivo – ela é minha irmã, eu tenho direito de mandar nela!

- COMO É QUE É? – a ruiva deu um berro. Era mais um ataque do famoso "fogo Weasley"... – você acha que só porque é meu irmão pode mandar em mim? – disse ela, com as bochechas coradas, como toda vez que ficava com raiva.

- Gina, se acalme... – Harry tentava apaziguar a situação – Rony só estava preocupado com você...

- Não me venha com essa, Harry! O que **vocês** estavam fazendo fora da cama? – perguntou, com tom triunfante.

Os três rapidamente se entreolharam, sem saber o que dizer.

- Nós... Estávamos indo pra biblioteca... – disse Hermione, sem graça – íamos pesquisar... coisas. – disse, omitindo o que eram essas "coisas".

Draco deu uma risadinha de desdém, antes de soltar uma piadinha.

- Ora, Granger, se você queria material pornográfico para um _ménage_ à três era só falar, lá na sonserina tem muito disso...

Ele não recebeu só olhares raivosos do trio, mas de Gina também. Ela o encarou como se perguntando "já participou de muitas orgias de lá, é?" e ele calou-se olhando para o chão.

Antes que mais algum comentário fosse feito, Filch chegou novamente, desta vez trazendo Pansy Parkinson e Blaise Zabini.

- Blaise? Pansy? O que fazem fora da cama? Pelo amor de Merlin, vocês tem a cama dos dormitórios, não precisavam sair de lá! – disse Draco, ao ver os dois companheiros.

- Não é bem isso que você tá pensando, Draco... – disse Blaise - eu fui ajudar a Pansy à causar ciúmes num imbecil e aí...

- Calados! – disse Filch – minha sala já está cheia demais. Não vou aplicar detenções em separado... Não, vocês vão cumprir detenções juntos, isso sim! - ele foi num arquivo pegar alguns papéis – vejamos, o que estava em falta nos estoques? Ah sim, aqui está! – disse ele vitorioso, com um papel em mãos – vocês vão na floresta proibida achar algumas ervas que faltam no estoque de poções...

Draco deu um sorrisinho vitorioso. A detenção ia ser ridícula... De dia, era facílimo achar ervas na floresta proibida. _"Não acredito que pegamos algo tão fácil..."_ Seus pensamentos foram cortados por Filch, que continuou falando.

- Vocês vão achar as ervas que faltam... **Agora**.

Levou alguns segundos até que todos entendessem o que o inspetor falara.

- Como é que é? – perguntou Pansy, histérica – você quer que nós procuremos ervas numa floresta perigosa como aquela agora, de noite?

- Isso mesmo, garota. Quem sabe assim vocês aprendam a não desrespeitar o regulamento...

Os oito alunos olhavam estupefatos para Filch, que acendia um lampião e dirigia-se para a porta.

- Sigam-me.

Os presentes não tiveram outra escolha a não ser seguir o inspetor, que dirigia-se para o lugar mais perigoso de Hogwarts: a floresta proibida.

Caminhavam todos em silêncio, agora em novos grupos: à frente, iam os quatro grifinórios, com Luna ao lado de Gina, e atrás iam os três sonserinos. Todos, apesar da situação, estavam vestidos com o uniforme e munidos com suas varinhas, pois já haviam aprendido há muito tempo a não saírem sem elas.

A lua fora escondida pelas nuvens, o que tornava a caminhada mais sinistra ainda. Ao chegarem ao que parecia uma clareira, Filch parou, e disse:

- É aqui que eu deixo vocês. A lista de ervas está aqui em cima – ele tirou do bolso um papel e colocou em cima de uma pedra grande que estava no centro da clareira – volto ao amanhecer para buscá-los, então, é bom sobreviverem até lá...

Ele deu um olhar macabro e saiu, deixando os alunos ainda em silêncio, olhando um para o outro.

- Então, o que vamos fazer? – disse Blaise – Filch não tem o direito de colocar a gente em detenção sem antes consultar os diretores de nossas casas.

- O Zabini tem razão – disse Hermione, sensatamente – se falarmos com a McGonagall...

- Acorda, Granger! Não temos nem como sair daqui! Como você espera que falemos com algum responsável? – disse Draco, de mal-humor.

- Tenha mais respeito ao falar com ela, Malfoy. – disse Harry, seriamente – sua família não lhe deu educação?

- Tenho mais educação do que você, Potter. – disse o loiro, com desdém.

- Rapazes, essa discussão não vai levar em nada – disse Blaise, com seu jeito calmo, enquanto passava as mãos pelo cabelo liso. Era um rapaz muito bonito, com a pele clara contrastando com o cabelo escuro, que ia até os ombros. Seus olhos, também negros, eram profundos, fazendo com que quem os olhasse, se perdessem dentro deles.

- Blaise tem razão, Draco – Pansy falava – temos que evitar essas briguinhas bobas e fazermos logo o que o Filch pediu, senão é capaz de ele nos colocar em detenção de novo amanhã.

Ao contrário do que as más línguas falavam, Pansy era uma garota bonita. Mudara bastante desde o primeiro ano, e agora, no seu último ano de Hogwarts, era considerada uma beldade, apesar da fama de atirada. Usava o cabelo escuro e liso curto, em channel, e possuía um belo corpo.

Dando razão aos amigos, Draco afastou-se de Harry e juntou-se a eles. Estavam todos em volta da pedra onde Filch havia deixado o papel, só que acabaram de perceber uma coisa: o papel havia sumido.

- O papel estava aqui agora à pouco! – disse Rony, olhando em volta – como ele sumiu?

Antes que alguém pudesse responder, as nuvens saíram de frente da lua. O luar iluminou a floresta, e a pedra que estava no meio dos jovens. Esta começou a brilhar, uma luz intensa e azulada.

- Mas o que...?

Não teve tempo de Draco terminar a frase. Foram puxados para dentro da pedra e arremessados no que parecia ser um portal. Foram girando no espaço, até que, com um baque, sentiram o chão de novo em baixo dos seus pés.

Todas olhavam estupefatos em volta. Ainda se encontravam em uma floresta, mas era uma bem diferente de antes. Não estavam mais iluminados pela luz do luar, e sim pela luz do sol; era dia, e a luz solar era intensa.

A floresta parecia bem diferente da que estavam antes; as árvores pareciam maiores e o aspecto geral da floresta era que ela parecia... viva. Era como se todos ali tivessem a sensação de estarem sendo observados por alguém.

- Merlin... Onde viemos parar? – perguntou Gina, assustada, se agarrando ao braço de Draco, que parecia tão assustado quanto ela.

**... Fim do capítulo 1 ...**

* * *

**N/A:** Olá povo!

Aí está o 1º capítulo da minha mais nova fic, "Tchimitchanga – O Mundo perdido"! E aí? O que acharam? Está ficando legal? Ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer, acreditem!

Comentários gerais para quem ficou meio perdido:

1) Draco e Gina já estão juntos logo no início no capítulo, mas ainda vão passar por muitas coisas...

2) A coitadinha da Luna foi a única que não fazia nada de errado xD

3) Blaise estava ajudando a Pansy a colocar ciúmes em um garoto com quem ela saía, que dizia que ela não arranjaria ninguém melhor do que ele... Bom, aparecer com o Zabini resolve o problema, não é mesmo? ;P

4) Rony, Harry e Hermione iam para a biblioteca... Pesquisar sabe-se lá Merlin o quê...

5) Eu optei por colocar o nome da Gina de _Guinevere_, um nome que eu acho muito bonito. É que eu cansei de "Virgínia"... Achei esse muito mais sexy! ;P

**IMPORTANTE:** Eu **não estou** colocando **SPOILERS** na fic. Tem muuuuita coisa que eu detestei no 6º livro, e não estou a fim de colocar na minha fic, ok? Aliás, eu praticamente não irei citar muitos fatos do livro, para não atrapalhar no enredo da fic.

**NOVIDADE: **a fic tem capa! O link para ela está no meu profile, é só entrar lá e ver!

Bom, o próximo capítulo vai mostrar como eles vão sobreviver no meio da selva, e que existem outras pessoas lá além deles...

Ah! Um recadinho para a **Gii Weasley**: se a J.K. disse que o Blaise Zabini é negro, não me importa; pra mim, ele ainda é um italiano muito do gostoso xD

Bom, é isso aí, a fic tende a ficar cada vez mais interessante, espero que vocês estejam gostando!

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**- MiaGranger28:** É lógico q eu sou um gênio, se eu não fosse, não seria eu xD

**- Jaque Eberle:** que bom q gostou do trailer! Espero q tenha gostado tb do 1º cap!

**- kyra:** já postei, espero q tenha gostado!

**- Mônica:** nossa, já ganhei uma fã! xD Anyway, espero q tenha gostado desse 1º cap, e se quiser, pode ler minhas outras fics, é só entrar no meu profile!

**- Marcy Black:** Q bom q gostou do trailer! Taí o cap, espero q tenha gostado!

**- Beca Malfoy: **Q bom q gosta das minhas fics, isso em deixa muito feliz! Nossa, e já estão fazendo previsões sobre os shippers xD Quem me conhece, sabe mto bem q eu adoro inovar... Bom, continue fazendo suposições, pq eu adoro ouvir o q os outros acham q vai acontecer!

**- Srta. Malfoy: **Bom, o cap 1 está aí, espero q tenha gostado!

**- Suzi Black:** É, bom, q bom q o nome estranho atrai os leitores xD Pior seria se os repelissem! Anyway, vc vai ter q esperar para ver q casais vão ser formados, tá? E continue fazendo suposições, adoro saber o q os meus leitores pensam!

Agradeço a todos que deixaram reviews, pois me deixaram mto mais animada!

E não esqueçam, DEIXEM REVIEWS! Elas são minha motivação para escrever!

Bjinhos!

**(¯·..·** Princesa Chi **·..·´¯)**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Tchimitchanga: O Mundo Perdido**

**Capítulo 2 – Sobrevivendo na floresta**

- Merlin... Onde viemos parar? – perguntou Gina, assustada, se agarrando ao braço de Draco, que parecia tão assustado quanto ela.

Ninguém pareceu notar a quem ela se agarrava, pois todos estavam confusos demais. A alguns metros deles, estava um imenso balão, que parecia estar ali há muito tempo.

- Afinal, onde nós estamos? – perguntou Pansy, tirando os outros do estado de transe.

- Eu não sei... – disse Hermione – parece que nós fomos transportados para cá... Mas como? Estávamos em Hogwarts, que supostamente é um lugar seguro...

- Lá **é** seguro, Hermione... – frisou Harry - mas como viemos parar aqui, eu não sei...

- Ei, olhem lá em cima! – disse Luna, apontando para o céu – parece uma placa!

E era. Uma placa imensa de madeira, segurada por dois postes enormes se erguia no céu, e nela havia algo talhado...

- Parece que está escrito... "Tchimitchanga"... – disse Hermione, depois de prestar atenção – mas o que isso quer dizer?

- Tchimitchanga? – repetiu Blaise – isso parece nome estrangeiro... Sei lá, me lembrou o meu cachorro... – disse ele em tom pensativo, mas com um sorriso no rosto.

Luna, que estava perto, riu com a expressão do garoto, e o som de seu riso desanuviou um pouco as tensões ali existentes.

Ao perceber que ainda estava agarrada à Draco, Gina afastou-se dele rapidamente, sendo percebida apenas por Blaise. Resolveu então se pronunciar:

- Bom, não podemos ficar parados aqui. Precisamos achar algum lugar seguro, antes que anoiteça, não é mesmo? E quem sabe pessoas que possam nos dizer onde viemos parar...

Apesar de ter sido a Gina quem falou, todos concordaram, até os sonserinos. Não era o momento de brigas, não até descobrirem o que estava acontecendo.

- Bem, parece que tem uma trilha aqui... – disse Harry apontando para uma área ao leste, em que havia menos mato por um trecho – vamos?

Todos seguiram em silêncio, incapazes de falar algo. Rony tratou de colocar a irmã à sua frente, bem longe do Malfoy. Quando os ruivos já estavam à frente, Blaise virou-se para Draco e perguntou, fazendo-se de sonso:

- O que você fazia fora da cama, Draco? E numa sala onde só estavam o trio maravilha, a Lovegood e a Weasley?

- Não é da sua conta, Zabini – disse Draco, fechando a cara.

- Você pensa que me engana, Draco... Até parece que eu não vi a ruiva se agarrando ao seu braço, procurando proteção! – disse ele, rindo. A conversa estava em um tom baixo, de forma que só os dois ouviam o que falavam.

- Ela é doida, é só. – disse Draco, da mesma maneira fria de antes.

- Tá, tá... Vou fingir que acredito – disse o moreno, fazendo um gesto com a mão sinalizando que havia perdido na discussão.

Continuaram andando por um bom tempo, até que chegaram a um lugar que parecia ser o fim da floresta. A floresta na verdade estava em um morro, que aparentava circundar todo um vale. E, lá em baixo, no meio do vale, havia um pequeno vilarejo, com casinhas feitas de madeira e pessoas andando de um lado para o outro, ocupadas em suas tarefas.

- Vejam... Pessoas! – disse Harry, apontando lá para baixo.

Draco teve uma imensa vontade de fazer uma piada, mas se controlou; aquela definitivamente não era hora para ironias.

- Bom, vamos descer – disse o loiro, de forma óbvia.

Ninguém protestou, todos foram descendo com cuidado pela encosta íngrime. Em um dado momento, Luna escorregou, e Blaise, que estava logo atrás dela, a segurou para que não caísse.

- Cuidado, loira... Pode se machucar feio se cair daqui... – disse ele, de uma forma quase gentil, enquanto a endireitava e passava à sua frente.

A garota demorou alguns segundos para se recompor, antes de continuar a caminhada.

Demoram a chegar ao povoado, pois a descida era bem difícil. E eles ainda estarem com o uniforme escolar não facilitava as coisas: a sola dos sapatos não tinha aderência, fazendo-os escorregar á toa.

Ao terminarem de descer, Blaise sentou-se em uma pedra que esta ali.

- Nossa, esse povo vive bem, hein! Bem no meio do "nada", logo depois do "lugar algum". – disse ele, irônico, novamente arrancando risadas de Luna. Ela parecia ser a única pessoa a rir das ironias dele.

Os outros olharam para ele e ignoraram o comentário.

- Hermione, eu tô com sede... Como é mesmo aquela mágica para criar água, que você faz? – disse Rony, procurando sua varinha no bolso. Sua expressão demonstrava que ele não estava conseguindo achá-la.

- É só pegar a varinha e sacudir... – Hermione não terminou a frase, pois também procurava a sua varinha, sem sucesso.

Os outros começaram a procurar as suas também, e perceberam que todos estavam sem as varinhas.

- Mas eu estava com a minha varinha quando saí da torre! – disse Rony, entrando em desespero.

- Todos estávamos – observou Harry – se nossas varinhas sumiram, significa que neste lugar não podemos usar mágica.

Todos levaram algum tempo para absorver a notícia inesperada. Sem suas varinhas, como iam sobreviver? Afinal, eram bruxos. E as únicas pessoas dali com contato direto à maneira trouxa de se viver eram Hermione e Harry.

- Acho... Acho melhor irmos... Pedir informações no vilarejo... – disse Harry, de maneira vaga.

Continuaram andando, até que chegaram na entrada do vilarejo. Ao passarem pelo portal, feito de madeira e sem nada escrito, foram logo notados.

As pessoas cochichavam e lançavam olhares apavorados para eles. Algumas os contavam e lançavam gritinhos de medo.

- Mas que merda é essa? – falou Draco para Blaise, à sua frente – por que as pessoas estão tão assustadas?

- Olhe de novo, Draco – disse o moreno – olhe as vestes deles, e como eles vivem.

Ao observar melhor, deu pra entender o porquê do espanto. Os viventes dali vestiam roupas simples, que pareciam ter sido feitas à mão. Tinham em mãos instrumentos de madeira, alguns que Draco nunca vira antes.

- Além de nós virmos parar em outro lugar também voltamos ao tempo! – perguntou, abismado.

- Não sei meu amigo, não faço a mínima idéia... – disse Blaise, começando a ficar assustado com a situação.

Depois de caminharem um certo tempo e perceberem que ninguém se aproximava, Harry tentou falar com um homem que estava mais perto.

- Com licença, senhor, poderia nos ajudar?

Mas o homem virou-lhe as costas, ainda com um olhar assustado.

- Boa, Potter, agora o cara ficou com medo de você – disse Draco, com seu jeito debochado de sempre – acho que o rachado na sua testa deve ter o assustado.

Harry ia responder, mas antes que o fizesse, ouviu uma exclamação vinda da multidão. Ao olhar de novo para frente, havia um homem de aspecto imponente olhando para ele e para o grupo de forma muito séria.

- Quem são vocês? – perguntou.

Hermione se adiantou e ficou ao lado de Harry, antes de começar a falar:

- Desculpe-nos por incomodar seu povo, senhor, mas estamos perdidos e não sabíamos a quem recorrer. – ela olhou em volta e percebeu que todos prestavam muita atenção ao que ela dizia – nós somos alunos do Instituto de... _Ensino_ de Hogwarts. – Hermione optou por última hora não dizer "Instituto de Magia e Bruxaria", pois como suas varinhas sumiram, era lógico de se pensar que aquele povo não era bruxo.

- Nunca ouvi falar desse lugar – disse o homem – nunca ouvi falar de nenhum lugar além daqui, do pântano e da floresta que os cerca – continuou ele, de forma dura – vocês não são bem-vindos. Saiam do meu vilarejo e não apareçam mais aqui!

Ele virou-se e entrou em uma cabana ali perto.

- O quê? – disse Draco – como esse cara ousa tratar a gente assim?

- Draco, é melhor sairmos daqui – comentou Pansy – as pessoas não parecem ser muito simpáticas.

E era verdade; após o pronunciamento do que parecia ser o líder, as pessoas começaram a olhá-los como se fossem uma ameaça.

- É, é melhor sairmos daqui – completou Harry – vamos para o outro lado do vilarejo, para ver se achamos quem nos ajude.

Eles continuaram caminhando, passando por todas aquelas pessoas que os olhavam espantados. Gina diminuiu o passo e, aproveitando que seu irmão estava distraído conversando com Harry, foi para o lado de Draco, era o último da fila, fechando o grupo.

- Você quer que seu irmão me mate? – disse Draco, cochichando no ouvido dela.

- Você quer que eu morra de saudade de você? – falou ela, num tom gentil.

Draco a olhou por um momento e depois puxou a mão dela e entrelaçou na sua. Por incrível que pareça, as pessoas que observaram a cena pareceram mais assustadas do que antes. Uma menininha que estava ali perto falou para a mãe:

- Fogo e gelo, mamãe.

A mãe puxou a garotinha para mais perto, como se a protegesse e fitou o casal, com o medo enchendo seu coração...

O grupo saiu pela outra entrada da cidade, e avistaram nova trilha, subindo novamente o morro.

- Ah não, subir isso de novo não! – disse Blaise.

- Temos que subir, Zabini – disse Hermione – todos estamos cansados, mas tenho a ligeira impressão de que não estaremos seguros se continuarmos por aqui. – disse, indicando com a cabeça o vilarejo.

Começaram a subida. O sol estava se pondo, e eles ainda não tinham achado um lugar para passar a noite. Chegaram novamente à floresta, agora do lado oposto ao que tinham saído.

- Droga, desse jeito vamos passar a noite no meio da floresta! – falou Rony, frustrado. – não quero minha irmã passando por... Ei, onde está Gina?

Todos olharam em volta, e tanto Gina como Draco haviam sumido.

- Onde está aquela doninha albina? – Rony voltou a falar, dessa vez soletrando sílaba por sílaba.

Blaise olhou em volta preocupado. Havia visto Gina ir para trás e andar de mãos dadas com Draco, agora só podia supor que eles ficaram para trás para dar uns amassos.

- Blaise... – Pansy sussurrou – Draco estava de mãos dadas com a Weasley, e eu vi quando ele ficou lá atrás com ela.

Bom, a suposição do sonserino estava certa. Só não fazia idéia de como ajudar o amigo. A única coisa que poderia fazer é preparar o funeral, porque quando o irmão da Weasley descobrisse... O loiro com certeza seria um homem morto.

Todos começaram a gritar pela Gina, deixando a situação pior.

O casal, que estava à alguns metros atrás, ouviu.

- Merda, seu irmão vai me matar quando te ver comigo... – disse Draco, olhando preocupado para o lugar de onde ouviam as vozes.

- Ah, não vai não! – disse Gina, olhando divertida, enquanto rasgava a manga de sua camisa.

- O que você está fazendo, Gin? – perguntou o loiro, curioso, ao ver a ruiva amarrar o pedaço de pano ao seu tornozelo.

- Me pega no colo, Draco.

O loiro, ainda confuso, a pegou no colo sem problemas algum, pois além dele ser forte a garota era leve.

- Ótimo, agora faça uma cara de má vontade enquanto me carrega, que eu represento o resto.

Draco foi carregando-a, com sua melhor cara de mau-humor. Gina foi fazendo uma cara de quem estava morrendo de dor, conseguiu até fazer algumas lágrimas caírem.

Rony os avistou de longe, e foi correndo para saber o que tinha acontecido.

- Gina, o que aconteceu? Malfoy, solta ela! – disse ele raivoso.

- Como quiser, Weasley. – dizendo isso, Draco a tacou em cima de Rony, q a segurou para que não caísse – a sua amada irmã torceu o pé lá atrás, mas você pareceu com pressa demais para notá-la... Acabou sobrando para mim, que fiz essa boa ação para ir para o céu.

O loiro disse tudo de forma fria, na sua melhor performance. Por dentro ele gloriava-se, pelo plano da ruiva ter dado certo.

- Rony... – Gina gemia – não discuta com o Malfoy agora, apenas me ajude a ficar de pé...

Rony a colocou no chão e a apoiou em seu ombro, ajudando-a a andar. Quando estavam mais à frente, Harry e Hermione ajudaram-na também.

- Ah, Gina! Se eu estivesse com minha varinha agora... – Hermione disse, pesarosa, ao olhar para o tornozelo da garota enrolado num pano.

- Não se preocupe, Mione, não está doendo tanto. – disse a ruiva, fingindo sentir uma leve pontada de dor.

- Quer que eu dê uma olhada, Gina? – ofereceu-se harry.

- Não precisa, não precisa... – disse ela ligeiramente sem graça.

Mais atrás, onde estava Draco, Blaise e Pansy aproximaram-se.

- Essa foi por pouco, hein, _Draquinho_? – disse Blaise, de forma debochada.

- Draco, Draco... Você tem que aprender a ser mais cuidadoso! – falou Pansy, ligeiramente preocupada – o Weasley ficou furioso quando não viu a irmã, se ele pega vocês...

- Não houve _nada_. – afirmou Draco, agora sem sua convicção de sempre.

- Vai continuar negando? – falou Blaise – da gente você não precisa esconder, afinal, nós podemos até te ajudar, dando uma cobertura... – comentou, começando a caminhar novamente – bom, você é quem sabe!

Todos começaram a caminhar novamente, e Draco foi com sua cabeça longe, pensando no que estava fazendo. Por que estava tão envolvido com uma Weasley? Não deveria, mas... Parecia inevitável...

Caminharam mais um tempo. Todos já estavam exaustos, mas procuravam um lugar para dormir.

- Ei, vejam! – disse Hermione, apontando para um lugar – ali tem uma caverna!

Todos olharam e se aproximaram. A caverna era pequena, mas serviria para eles passarem a noite.

- É, parece que essa é nossa melhor opção – comentou Harry, olhando para o horizonte. O sol já se punha quase completamente, não deixando outra opção – acho melhor dormirmos aqui mesmo, de manhã nós decidimos o que fazer.

Todos tiraram suas capas e forraram o chão, para não deitar na terra.

- Gina, deite aqui do meu lado – disse Rony, de maneira autoritária.

- Sai Rony! – disse a garota, com raiva – você ronca demais, assim eu não vou dormir!

Harry e Hermione seguraram os risinhos, e os sonserinos gargalharam.

- Ouviu sua irmã, Weasley! – falou Pansy – você fica na porta da caverna, para que o seu ronco não ressoe aqui dentro!

- Bom, é como diz o ditado: melhor prevenir do que remediar! – disse Blaise, de forma divertida.

- Mas eu não ronco! – disse Rony, tentando defender-se – Harry, Hermione! - ele tentou apelar para os amigos.

Os dois controlavam os risinhos, e Harry falou.

- Sinto muito, Rony, mas eu concordo com os outros; é melhor você ficar na entrada da caverna.

Sentindo-se vencido, o ruivo foi para a entrada, deitou-se e virou para o lado oposto ao que estavam ali, como uma criança contrariada.

Ainda soltando risinhos, os outros tentaram se arrumar da melhor maneira possível. Ao lado de Rony, ficou Harry e depois Hermione. Ao lado dela estava Luna, Gina, Pansy, Draco e Blaise. Quando o irmão já parecia estar dormindo, Gina trocou de lugar com Pansy, para ficar ao lado de Draco.

- Valeu, Parkinson – agradeceu Gina, sussurrando.

- Agradeça ao Draco por ser meu amigo, Weasley.

Já deitada ao lado do loiro, este a abraçou, de forma que ela ficasse com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro.

- Boa noite, Guinevere... – sussurrou Draco, ao ouvido da ruiva.

Apesar de todo o desconforto do chão e de onde estava deitado, o sonserino nunca teve uma noite de sono tão boa, com Gina em seus braços...

**... Fim do capítulo 2 ...**

* * *

**N/A:** Oi Povoooo!

O que acharam do cap? Quero ouvir teorias de vocês, sobre o que vai acontecer!

Sem muito o que falar... Amanhã eu tenho a prova da UERJ, a primeira de uma seqüência de provas que eu vou fazer, a maioria em novembro... u.u"

Tô sem tempo, mas vou aproveitar o dia de hoje, que eu tirei para descansar antes da prova de amanhã, para _tentar_ (ouviram bem? TENTAR!) atualizar as minhas outras fics...

E vcs andam deixando poucas reviews, sabiam? Eu preciso de mais gente, pra me dar motivação! O.o

Agradecimentos especiais à minha nova beta: MiaGranger28! Que, diga-se de passagem, não foi beta por opção, já q eu praticamente empurrei os caps pra ela e pedi para que desse uma olhada xD

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**- MiaGranger28:** O Blaise é MEU, e eu faço dele o q eu quiser, entendeu? xD Quanto à betagem, vc sabe q num tenho tempo nenhum pra isso... E quanto à minha idéia do nome da Gina... Eu já a usei em outra fic minha, só pra vc saber...

**-julyana:** Não estou autorizada a falar quais casais vão se formar durante a fic xD Fui proibida por mim mesma xD Continue lendo, que uma hora vc descobre!

**- Jaque Eberle:** já te respondi na reply, mas vou responder aki de novo xD Nah, só pra agradecer pelo elogio ao cap!

**- miaka:** sabe, até agora nem eu decidi para onde foram sugados xD Sério, eu não sei se eu coloco como outro mundo ou outra dimensão... uu"

**- Lara:** que bom q gostou do 1º cap! E, como eu respondi à julyana (logo acima), eu não vou dizer quais serão os casais! Vcs irão descobrir por dedução própria, ou esperando eu colocar!

**- Marcy Black: **que bom q vc gostou do cap! Eu vou atualizar toda semanalmente... Ou pelo menos pretendo fazer assim, se tudo der certo!

E não se esqueçam: DEIXEM REVIEWS!

Bjinhos!

**(¯·..·** Princesa Chi **·..·´¯)**

_**N/B: **Jenti, só mermo essa mulé pra te umas idéia assim! xD Agora, sem zueira, uma das minhas primeiras betagens publicada! - E nem deu mto trabalho, a menina já escreve bem sozinha – o sonho de toda beta...-!_

_Bjinhos da MiaGranger28!_


	4. Capítulo 3

**Tchimitchanga: O Mundo Perdido**

**Capítulo 3 – Novas descobertas**

Draco acordou com uma sensação estranha. Sua cama estava tão dura... E tinha algo tão macio em seus braços... E o cheiro... Que cheiro delicioso era aquele?

Ao abrir os olhos, deparou-se com um outro par de olhos castanhos o encarando. E então lembrou de tudo: estava em um lugar desconhecido, junto com a garota com que estava tendo algo (ele se recusava a dizer que estavam namorando – afinal, namoro é algo público) e com mais um grupo de pessoas, dentre elas sonserinos, grifinórios e corvinais.

- Bom dia – disse ele baixinho, para Gina, que o encarava com uma cara sonolenta.

- Bom dia... – respondeu ela, dando um bocejo logo em seguida – acho que eu preciso lavar o rosto. – disse ela, com um leve sorriso.

- É, tá precisando mesmo, tá com a cara toda amassada... – brincou ele, levando um tapinha de leve no braço, dado pela ruiva, que logo em seguida tentou levantar-se, ficando de joelhos, e observando o resto do grupo.

– Acho que todos ainda estão dormindo...

- Hum... Que bom – disse Draco, dando um sorriso malicioso.

A conversa toda era feita em sussurros, para que ninguém mais escutasse. Gina deu um sorriso, já acostumada aos comentários maliciosos de seu... Namorado? Não sabia ainda se podia chamá-lo assim. Afinal, estavam juntos há tão pouco tempo...

Levantando-se e saindo com todo o cuidado para não acordar ninguém, Draco e Gina foram para fora da caverna, e começaram a procurar alguma fonte de água. Não acharam uma desde que chegaram ali, e eles já estavam precisando. Depois de andar um pouco para o leste, acharam um pequeno rio.

- Como não ouvimos o barulho desse rio ontem? – perguntou Draco, enquanto ajoelhava-se e começava a se lavar.

- Sinceramente, não sei – respondeu Gina, fazendo o mesmo que o loiro.

Enquanto fazia sua higiene matinal da melhor maneira possível (afinal, só tinha água), ela pensava na noite em que se passou. Nunca aconteceu nada mais íntimo entre ela e Draco, e ela passara a noite toda abraçada a ele. Quanto mais pensava nisso, mais sentia uma sensação inexplicável dentro dela...

Foi acordada de seus devaneios quando alguém tacou água em seu rosto.

- Acorda, ruiva! Fica sonhando acordada comigo, isso que dá... – falou o loiro de brincadeira, depois de jogar água na garota.

- Ah, seu...! – disse Gina, pegando água com as mãos e tacando nele também.

Os dois ficaram naquela briguinha de água, até que o loiro a puxou para um verdadeiro beijo de bom dia. A garota sentiu como se houvessem mil borboletas em seu estômago, voando, causando uma sensação agradável e diferente de tudo o que já sentiu antes. Tudo isso enquanto beijava o loiro...

- Oh, que coisa mais linda! – Blaise falou.

Ele acabara de presenciar a cena da briguinha de água, e estava parado a alguns metros do casal.

Draco e Gina separaram-se, olhando para o dono da voz.

- Sem querer interromper os dois pombinhos, mas já interrompendo, vim avisar que os outros já estão despertando, e assim como eu acabo de descobrir o caminho para esse rio, eles também vão. – foi dizendo o moreno, enquanto ia para perto da água, lavar o rosto.

Entendendo o aviso do amigo, Draco deu um selinho na garota e foi para perto do amigo. Gina voltou para a caverna onde encontrou seu irmão a procurando.

- Gina! Onde você estava? Aqueles dois sonserinos imundos fizeram alguma coisa a você? – perguntou o ruivo, em estado de euforia.

- Ai, Rony, vê se cresce! – foi dizendo Gina, enquanto puxava a sua capa do chão e sacudia – nós estávamos nos lavando em um rio que acabamos de descobrir!

Ao ouvir isso, os outros aproximaram-se e Gina indicou o caminho.

Depois de todos terem se lavado e bebido um pouco de água, eles reuniram-se para decidir o que iriam fazer dali em diante.

- Bom – começou Hermione – nenhum dos presentes gostaria de estar aqui, mas não tivemos muita escolha. No momento, temos que decidir o que fazer.

- Esperar ajuda não adianta, não é? – falou Blaise – eu duvido muito que alguém sequer sabe onde fica esse lugar... "Tchimitchanga", não é mesmo?

- É, bom, acho que a nossa única opção é continuar seguindo, até acharmos alguém que possa responder às nossas perguntas – disse Harry.

- Podemos seguir o curso do rio... – comentou Luna, olhando na direção da água.

Zabini olhou para ela, e assentiu.

- Concordo com a Lovegood, seria uma boa idéia seguirmos pela margem. Primeiro para não morrermos de sede e segundo, para não nos perdermos no meio da mata.

Os outros concordaram e eles começaram a andar. Foram com a mesma arrumação do dia anterior: os grifinórios à frente, com Luna e os sonserinos atrás, fechando a fila.

Caminharam por um bom tempo. Ninguém falava nada, para não desperdiçar fôlego. Passaram por pedras à margem do rio, e continuaram sempre seguindo para o norte. Ninguém fazia a mínima idéia de quanto tempo havia se passado, até que pararam para descansar e beber água.

- Merlin! Nunca chegaremos a lugar nenhum! – falou Pansy, que estava sentada, bufando.

- Ora, não é possível que não haja mais ninguém nesse lugar! – reclamou Rony, desanimado.

- Ora, vamos pessoal! – falou Blaise – não podemos desistir assim! Nós só temos que encontrar...

- Uma casa com a chaminé acesa – falou Luna, olhando mais à frente, cortando a fala de Blaise.

- É, bom, não precisa ser uma casa, nós só precisamos encontrar alguém... – disse Blaise, pensativo.

- Não, você não entendeu! – disse Luna, segurando o rosto do garoto e virando-o para onde ela olhava – tem uma casa com a chaminé acesa logo adiante!

Todos olharam imediatamente para onde a corvinal observara antes. E ela estava certa: havia ma pequena choupana às margens do rio, e via-se fumaça saindo pela chaminé.

- Lá deve ter alguém que possa nos ajudar! – falou Pansy, mais alegre – o que estamos esperando? Vamos!

Ninguém parou para pensar duas vezes: todos foram em direção ao local recém descoberto.

Ao chegarem lá, bateram à porta, mas ninguém respondeu.

- Aloooo... – falou Blaise, à porta – alguém em casa?

Não ouviam nenhum som vindo de dentro da casa, apesar de ainda haver fumaça saindo pela chaminé.

- Será que faz algum mal nós entrarmos sem ninguém? – perguntou Hermione ao grupo.

Como resposta, Draco se aproximou da porta e deu um chute, abrindo-a.

- Bom, a porta já estava aberta, não é mesmo? – disse ele, de forma cínica, fazendo os outros revirarem os olhos.

Eles entraram no aposento. Era um lugar pequeno, que lembrava ao trio maravilha a cabana de Hagrid.

- Que tipo de pessoa mora num lugar como esse? – perguntou Draco, com desdém.

- Que tipo de pessoa invade a casa dos outros? – respondeu Gina, no mesmo tom, fazendo com que o loiro bufasse.

Quando o grupo já estava de saída, uma senhora de idade apareceu na porta.

- Quem está aí? – perguntou ela, com voz tremida. Ela usava um vestido com uma manta por cima dos ombros. Com a mão tremendo, ele pegou o que parecia enormes óculos e colocou no rosto, fazendo seus olhos aumentarem bastante através das lentes.

Ela olhou demoradamente para cada um dos ali presentes. Ninguém se movia ou ousava falar algo, com medo do que a velha senhora pudesse fazer. Depois do que pareceu horas, ela soltou uma exclamação de surpresa.

- Essa exclamação foi boa ou ruim? – perguntou Blaise, num sussurro.

- Merlin queira que seja uma exclamação boa – respondeu Pansy.

A velha senhora aproximou-se, aumentando o espanto do grupo. Ela puxou Harry pela gravata e olhou para a marca em sua testa. Foi andando até cada um do grupo e encarando, mas parou durante mais tempo em frente à Gina, e depois em frente à Draco.

- Afinal, o que ela tá querendo? – perguntou Rony, cochichando com Harry.

O amigo apenas meneou a cabeça, em sinal de que não sabia.

Ela afastou-se novamente e murmurou:

- Santo Deus! Minhas preces foram atendidas!

- Ok, já chega! – disse Draco, olhando para os outros e falando em alto e bom som – essa mulher é uma doida, e eu não vou ficar aqui olhando pra cara dela.

Ele fez menção de sair, mais um braço o segurou: o de Gina.

Rony olhou furioso para a cena, mas a ruiva não se importou. Seu olhar se encontrou com o de Draco e ele percebeu que ela suplicava para ele ficar.

Voltando a sua posição inicial, com cara de contrariado, ele permaneceu. A ruiva agradeceu mentalmente e, ainda segurando o braço de Draco, prestou atenção à velha senhora.

A mulher observou toda a cena, e ficou espantada em como a profecia estava certa. _"Fogo e gelo..."_ pensava ela.

Um silêncio incômodo se instalou no aposento, e Hermione resolveu quebrá-lo.

- Com licença, senhora... Pedimos desculpa por termos invadido a sua casa, mas estávamos perdidos e...

- Ora, não pelo que se desculpar! – a senhora falava, animada – eu venho esperando vocês por um longo tempo!

Todos olhavam de forma indagadora, esperando uma explicação.

- Por que vocês não se sentam e esperam eu preparar um chá, para então conversarmos? – disse a senhora, indicando um canto do aposento cheio de almofadas no chão, para eles sentarem.

Os integrantes se encararam, e como a curiosidade prevaleceu, foram se sentar entre as almofadas. Sentaram-se formando um semicírculo, de forma que pudessem olhar a senhora preparando o chá. Gina sentou-se ao lado de Draco, o que deixou Rony vermelho de raiva. Ele não queria falar nada enquanto estivessem ali dentro, então indicou autoritariamente com a mão para que Gina fosse sentar do seu lado. Em resposta, a ruiva aproximou-se mais ainda de Draco e entrelaçou a mão dele à sua, deixando o loiro com um olhar confuso. Seu irmão estava quase pulando em cima do loiro, sendo segurado pelos braços por Harry e Hermione, que estavam ao seu lado, tão confusos quanto ele, porém, mais controlados.

- Ruiva, você está querendo me matar? – sussurrou Draco no ouvido de Gina, de forma quase desesperada.

- Shh, deixa ele. Já está na hora de ele parar com essa palhaçada de querer controlar com quem eu ando.

Ao olhar para ela, viu seu olhar divertido e percebeu que ela estava divertindo-se com a situação. _"Claro"_ pensou ele _"Não é o pescoço dela que está em jogo..."_

Olhou em volta e viu q Pansy e Blaise também se divertiam com o acontecido, rindo silenciosamente. Lovegood olhava tudo com seu olhar sonhador de sempre, sem se importar com o que realmente acontecia à sua volta.

A cena toda se passava em silêncio, e a senhora nem percebeu o que ocorria enquanto preparava o chá. Ao acabar, pegou alguns copinhos de madeira em uma cômoda e levou para os jovens. Serviu o chá para cada um, que iam agradecendo a medida que recebiam a bebida.

Quando acabou de servir, a senhora arrastou uma única cadeira que havia no aposento para perto do grupo e sentou-se, observando novamente cada um. Todos olhavam cheios de expectativa, curiosos para descobrirem alguma coisa.

- Vocês devem estar se perguntando o que fazem aqui – começou a senhora – ou melhor, onde é o "aqui".

- Isso mesmo – assentiu Hermione.

- Primeiro de tudo, deixe eu me apresentar – disse a senhora, que se endireitou de um jeito pomposo na cadeira, antes de falar – meu nome é Willow Van Bergue, mas vocês podem me chamar de vovó Willow. _(N/A: alguém reconhece de onde eu tirei essa? A resposta está no fim do capítulo! xD)_

Ela continuou:

- Tinha a idade de vocês quando cheguei aqui – ninguém ousou perguntar como ela sabia qual a idade deles – e vim para cá de surpresa. Fui aceita pela população local, e depois de muito tentar fugir daqui, acabei desistindo e me casando com um morador. Meu marido era um homem bondoso, de bom coração. Foi fácil me apaixonar por ele... Logo concebemos uma filha, nossa amada Melody. – seu olhar vagava para longe, enquanto falava – ela era uma garota exemplar, sempre prestativa e comportada. Os anos se passaram e ela tornou-se uma magnífica mulher... Contudo, ela não quis se casar com nenhum dos aldeões. Passou cada vez mais tempo no meio da floresta, pesquisando coisas que nem eu nem seu pai tínhamos noção.

O olhar de Willow vagava pelas pequenas janelas, mergulhada em lembranças.

- Foi então que começou; ela fazia previsões sobre coisas que estavam para acontecer, coisas que depois se concretizavam. As pessoas passaram a temê-la... Ela saía de manhã cedo, antes que alguém acordasse, e ia para o bosque, só voltando tarde da noite, enquanto todos dormiam. Só que, certo dia, meu marido foi caçar com um grupo de homens e voltou gravemente ferido. O curandeiro local disse que não havia cura, que meu esposo ia morrer de qualquer maneira. Foi a gota d'água para Melody... Depois de tanto tempo gasto com suas pesquisas, ela tinha idéia do que precisava fazer. No dia em que os aldeões se reuniram para montar o funeral antecipadamente, minha filha entregou uma bebida ao meu marido, para que este bebesse. Sem nem pensar duas vezes, ele assim o fez. Com as mãos sobre a ferida dele, ela disse palavras estranhas e, inesperadamente, a ferida sumiu. Meu marido levantou-se, completamente curado, como se nunca houvesse se machucado antes.

O grupo a olhava surpreso. Eles estavam mesmo escutando o primeiro relato de uma bruxa na história?

- Isso é fantástico... – murmurava Hermione – a filha dela fez mágica com as mãos, apoiando-se em uma poção mágica... – ela falava tudo, pensativa.

- Infelizmente, os moradores não gostaram muito – continuou a senhora – eles se assustaram mais ainda com o acontecimento, e não tardou para que eles se convencessem de que minha filha era... uma bruxa.

A atenção era maior agora. Ao perceberem que se tratava da história de uma jovem bruxa, todos prestaram o máximo de atenção possível.

- Os aldeões... – Willow parou para respirar – fizeram uma fogueira e... queimaram minha filha.

As garotas prenderam a respiração.

- Porém, antes que o fogo a consumisse, ela fez uma profecia... E é por causa dessa profecia que vocês foram tratados mal na aldeia...

- O que... O que essa profecia dizia? – perguntou Harry, nervoso.

Em resposta, a velha senhora foi até a cômoda e abriu a última gaveta. Lá de dentro, ela tirou um pequeno baú. Levou-o para perto dos jovens e depositou-o no centro do semicírculo.

- Isso estava no meio das minhas coisas quando me mudei. Assisti-o muitas e muitas vezes... – uma pequena lágrima escorreu dos olhos da senhora – de alguma forma, a cena de minha filha sendo queimada e fazendo a profecia ficou gravada dentro desta caixa...

Ela moveu a mão e abriu o fecho. Instantaneamente, uma imagem apareceu pairando sobre o pequeno baú.

A cena era de uma linda jovem no meio das chamas de uma fogueira. Quase no mesmo instante que apareceu, ela começou a falar, com uma voz etérea e sombria.

"_Quando oito jovens desconhecidos aparecerem na aldeia, ela estará fadada ao exílio... Quatro garotas e quatro garotos segurarão o destino deste mundo em suas mãos... Uma cicatriz em uma das pessoas indicará a piedade... E a junção do fogo e do gelo indicará o caminho da destruição... Separados, eles não significam nada, mas com seus poderes combinados, tornar-se-ão mais poderosos do que ninguém jamais viu... Anotem minhas palavras, povo tolo: essa aldeia definhará por conta de sua ganância e podridão!"_

A voz da garota não mais podia ser ouvida, por conta do fogo que já a consumia por completa.

Gina olhava atônita, assim como todos os presentes. Lágrimas ameaçaram escorrer de seus olhos, principalmente quando viu Willow chorando, após assistir novamente a morte de sua filha. Ela recostou a cabeça no ombro de Draco, q passou o braço em volta dela, consolando-a.

A imagem se dissipou. Willow fechou a tampa da caixa e voltou a guardá-la dentro da cômoda. Secando as lágrimas, a velha senhora aproximou-se novamente e continuou a falar.

- Eles... Após a morte de minha filha, eles me colocaram para fora da cidade, junto com meu marido. Diziam que, por meu marido ter sido curado por uma bruxa, ele não poderia viver com os homens normais. Meu marido, ele... Ele passou dia e noite construindo um lugar para morarmos... Estava tão triste quanto eu, mas continuava a trabalhar, dizendo que esse era o lugar onde eu iria viver... Porém, quando acabou de construir a casa, meu marido foi atingido por uma forte doença e faleceu... Em pouco tempo, eu perdi as pessoas que eu mais amava no mundo. – ela chorava, mas continuava falando.

Lágrimas teimaram em sair dos olhos de Gina. Era simplesmente impossível segurar; a história que aquela mulher lhe contava era tão triste... Draco acariciava seu cabelo com uma das mãos. Levantou o olhar e viu sua face. Apesar de não estar chorando (Gina duvidou que algum dia um Malfoy chorasse em sua frente), seu olhar demonstrava o quão abalado ele ficara com a história.

- Eu pensei em me matar – continuou Willow – mas então lembrei que meu marido e minha filha fizeram de tudo para manter nossa família viva, e eu não tinha o direito de acabar com minha própria vida. Tentei continuar as pesquisas de Melody, mas elas haviam sido queimadas junto com ela e não me sobrou muita coisa para fazer... Fiquei então esperando, orando a Deus todos os dias, para que vocês viessem e realizassem a profecia...

Ao terminar de falar, Willow encarou os jovens e só conseguiu perceber um único sentimento presente: o medo.

**... fim do capítulo 3 ...**

**N/A:** Oi povo!

E aí? O que acharam do capítulo? Finalmente a história está começando a se desvendar, não é mesmo? No próximo capítulo, mais coisas serão esclarecidas...

Galera, sobre as atualizações... Bem, esse foi o último capítulo q eu atualizo semanalmente... Mas, não se preocupem, não ficarei tanto tempo sem atualizar, em duas semanas o cap 4 estará postado, podem deixar!

Descobriram de onde eu tirei o nome _Willow_? Acertou quem disse "Pocahontas" xD

Sério, só me veio esse nome na cabeça... E o _Melody_ foi de "A Pequena Sereia II"... Eu adoro esse nome, por isso o usei! xD

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**- MiaGranger28: **vc é mto sem graça, sabia? Só pq vc já leu não quer dizer q não é pra deixar uma reviiew decente...

**- miaka:** essa foi uma dakelas partes q minha imaginação voou xD Fiquei imaginando o q eu faria na situação deles... Aí saiu esse fingimento de torção xD

**- julyana:** vc não é a primeira pessoa q me diz isso, sabia? xD Nah, um dia eu aprendo a me liberar mais xD

**- Lola-chan:** é, bom, vc não é a primeira pessoa q me ameaça xD Não se preocupe, vou continuar atualizando, só q a partir do próximo cap, as atualizações não vão mais ser semanais, tá? É pq eu tô vendo se atualizo tb as minhas outras fics, q tão a mó tempo sem ser atualizadas... u.u" Mas prometo não ficar mto tempo sem postar um novo cap! Aliás, se quiser, leia outra das minhas fics, "Entre o Céu e o Inferno"... Mta gente gosta porque a história é bem, hum, digamos, "exótica"...

**- Marcy Black:** q bom q gostou do cap! Continue lendo e deixando reviews, q vc faz uma escritora feliz xD

**- Srta. Malfoy:** Bom, atualizei, espero q tenha gostado desse cap!

**- Musa-Sama:** E então? O q achou desse cap? A drama foi inesperada? Espero q tenha gostado!

­**- Tuty Frutty:** Nah, brigada pelo elogio! Espero q tenha gostado desse cap! As próximas atualizações vão ser com menos freqüência, mas ainda assim vou continuar! E eu prometo q vou arranjar um tempo pra ler sua fic!

Tive mtas poucas reviews! EU QUERO MAIS! (fazendo birra)

DEIXEM REVIEWS!

Bjinhos!

**(¯·..·** Princesa Chi **·..·´¯)**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Tchimitchanga: O Mundo Perdido**

**Capítulo 4 – Seguindo viagem**

O silêncio reinava no aposento. Após ter contado toda a história, Willow saíra para buscar lenha, e deixara o grupo pensando, absorvendo a idéia de que não estavam ali apenas por acaso.

Como ninguém falava, Hermione resolveu discutir o assunto.

- Bom, a história que ela contou é realmente impressionante – como ninguém se manifestou, ela continuou – a filha dela, a caixa com a profecia... Isto aqui nada mais é que o mundo antes da bruxaria existir – ela fez uma pausa – se bem que eu nunca ouvi falar de um lugar chamado Tchimitchanga...

Os outros não falavam nada. Gina ainda se encontrava envolta pelo braço de Draco, com a cabeça encostada no ombro dele. Como se acordasse de um transe, Rony, que estava de frente para o casal, levantou e berrou:

- Malfoy, solte a minha irmã agora!

Os outros também acordaram de seus pensamentos e a tensão se instalou no ar. Rapidamente, todos levantaram inclusive Draco e Gina, que continuava próxima do loiro. Este deu um sorrisinho de escárnio, antes de falar:

- E quem você pensa que é para mandar nela, Weasley?

- Ora, seu...! Eu sou irmão dela, meu dever é protegê-la de _coisas_ como você! – disse o ruivo, já com o rosto completamente vermelho.

Hermione interveio:

- Rony, acalme-se, por favor! Tenho certeza de que há uma explicação racional para isso...

- Racional, Hermione? – era Gina quem falava – de racional nisso, não tem nada. Acontece que eu e o Draco estamos juntos, e não vai ser o Rony que vai impedir isso!

Ao ouvir as palavras de Gina, Harry e Hermione ficaram boquiabertos, Luna olhava sonhadoramente para a cena e Blaise e Pansy davam risinhos de satisfação. Ver um Weasley brigando com outro era tão divertido...

- Vocês...! Eu...! – Rony gesticulava palavras, sem conseguir formar uma frase. Quando conseguiu, sua voz veio impregnada de fúria – vocês não podem ficar juntos! Eu proíbo!!!

- O dia que algo que você disser fizer efeito em mim, Weasley, o céu cairá em minha cabeça. – disse Draco, com desdém.

- Seu desgraçado...!

O movimento foi rápido. Num instante, Rony voou para cima de Draco, acertando-lhe um soco, sem dar tempo para ele reagir. No outro, o pé de Gina acertava o rosto de Rony, que no impulso, caiu longe.

A cena parecia ter corrido em câmera lenta. A perna de Gina voltou ao lugar, e seu rosto mostrava o quão enfurecida estava. Seus olhos brilhavam de uma maneira perigosa, como se pegassem fogo.

- Não se atreva – ela falava pausadamente – a tocar em _meu namorado_. – frisou as últimas palavras.

Agora a surpresa era geral. Uma coisa era os dois estarem dando uns amassos, a outra ela assumirem compromisso.

Draco olhou para Gina com os olhos arregalados. Namorados? Não que ele realmente tivesse algo contra, mas, mesmo que tivesse, não seria louco de discutir com a garota, que estava perigosamente mais vermelha que o normal. Eram namorados e ponto final, não era ele que ia desdizer a ruiva.

Willow voltou da floresta carregando alguns pedaços de lenha e algumas frutas. Chegou a tempo de ver o rapaz ruivo no chão e os outros olhando surpresos para a cena. Sem entender o que se passava, achou melhor interromper os jovens antes que acontecesse algo em sua casa.

- Trouxe para vocês algumas frutas – foi dizendo ele, colocando-as junto com outras que já haviam em uma fruteira em cima da mesa – achei que, a essa altura, estariam com fome.

A velha senhora não errou; a barriga de todos roncavam, sem comer nada a mais de vinte quatro horas. E foi esse fato que fez todos esqueceram o ocorrido e irem abastecer seus estômagos, como se nada tivesse acontecido agora a pouco.

Quando todos já estavam satisfeitos, Blaise olhou pela pequena janela que havia no aposento e viu que o sol já se punha no horizonte. Comentou seu pensamento em voz alta:

- Não temos onde passar a noite.

Os outros olharam pela janela também e concordaram com o sonserino. Por sorte eles haviam encontrado uma caverna da última vez, mas não teriam essa mesma sorte de novo.

- Oh, não se preocupem! – disse Willow, enquanto ia até um baú e pegava alguns panos – eu tenho tecido o suficiente para vocês montarem uma barraca e dormirem perto da cabana, onde é mais seguro.

Todos assentiram. Não queriam abusar da hospitalidade daquela senhora, mas eles estavam de mãos atadas em vários casos e era ela quem podia ajudá-los.

Os oito levaram algum tempo para montar as barracas. Decidiram montar duas: uma para os rapazes e outra para as garotas. O problema foi na hora de irem dormir.

- Eu me _recuso_ a dormir na mesma barraca que essa doninha! – falou Rony por entre os dentes. Ainda não esquecera do ocorrido e do golpe que levara da irmã; sua bochecha esquerda estava dolorida e inchada por conta do chute que tomou.

- Como se eu quisesse ficar debaixo do mesmo teto que você, Weasley. – disse o loiro, com seu jeito sarcástico.

- Ah, pelo amor de Merlin, parem vocês dois! – interferiu Hermione – ninguém aqui é uma criancinha para ficar com essas discussões infantis! Estamos perdidos no meio do nada, envolvidos em uma profecia e não fazemos idéia de como voltar para o nosso mundo. É bom vocês começarem a se aceitar, desde já! – terminou ela, com seu ar mandão.

Os dois permaneceram calados e depois viraram-se em direções opostas, soltando um muxoxo. Hermione revirou os olhos e entrou na barraca das garotas, que já estavam lá dentro.

Os rapazes resolveram fazer o mesmo. Rony decidiu dormir no canto dessa vez; não queria correr o risco de ser rolado para fora da barraca. Quase como num acordo silencioso, Draco ficou na entrada, o mais afastado possível de seu "cunhado".

- Aff, podendo estar rodeado de mulheres, estou deitado com um bando de machos... – falou Blaise, enquanto se acomodava no chão.

Draco o olhou pelo canto dos olhos e não comentou nada. Adoraria estar com Gina como na outra noite; dormir com ela em seus braços fora uma experiência incrível, e que adoraria repetir. Mas, pelo visto, não seria possível. Não naquela noite, pelo menos.

Gina encontrava-se em sua barraca, já com as outras garotas deitadas. Também optara por ficar na entrada, caso se sentisse abafada. Ficou um bom tempo pensando em tudo o que estava acontecendo. Não imaginara que iria parar num mundo desconhecido e nem que faria parte de uma profecia. Fogo e Gelo... O que a profecia queria dizer?

Quando já estava cansada de pensar, resolveu sair da barraca para tomar um ar puro. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao notar que outra pessoa já fizera isso antes...

- Alguém mais não conseguiu dormir por aqui? – disse ela, divertida, enquanto se aproximava de seu loiro.

- Senti algo faltando ao meu lado. – ele falou, enquanto a puxava para um beijo.

Quando terminou, se afastou um pouco e encarou a ruiva.

- Namorado, hein? – disse ele, levantando a sobrancelha do olho esquerdo, a olhando de maneira divertida.

Gina ficou meio desconcertada antes de falar.

- É, bom, hum... Eu não pensei na hora, só disse... Quer dizer, se você não gostou tudo bem, eu...

Draco começou a rir e ela o encarou, sem entender.

- Sabe, é a primeira vez que uma garota me pede em namoro, e não o contrário – disse ele, ainda rindo.

A ficha caiu para Gina e ela ficou vermelha, olhando para baixo.

- Bom, tecnicamente nós ainda não somos... Sabe, _oficialmente_ namorados... – disse ela, num sussurro.

- Bom, então deixe eu acertar isso – falou ele, ficando sério de repente – Guinevere Weasley, quer namorar comigo?

Gina levantou a cabeça tão rápido que fez-se um estalo. Logo em seguida, levou a mão ao pescoço, fazendo um careta.

- Ai, tá doendo... – choramingou ela.

Draco começou a rir novamente, enquanto aproximava-se dela por trás e começava uma massagem pelos seus ombros e pescoço. Enquanto o fazia, dava leves beijos pela nuca de Gina, deixando-a louca.

- Melhor agora? – perguntou ele depois de alguns minutos de massagem, fazendo a garota voltar á realidade.

- Hum... Muito melhor...

- Você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta... _Guinevere_. – ele falou o nome dela com aquela entonação que ela adorava, no pé de seu ouvido. Não agüentando, ela virou-se para ele, encarando-o.

- Eu preciso responder ou posso demonstrar?

Draco fingiu pensar antes de responder.

- É, sabe como é, demonstração é bom, mas ouvir um "sim" não iria me matar... – ele falou, brincando, fazendo a ruiva rir.

- Sim, seu bobo... – ela falou, se aproximando dele e puxando-o para um beijo, o primeiro oficial como namorados.

Ficaram abraçados se beijando durante um tempo, e depois se sentaram em um tronco de árvore que havia ali perto. Gina encostou a cabeça no ombro de Draco e ele passou o braço em volta dela. Os dois encaravam as estrelas no céu, que pareciam iluminar todo aquele lugar.

- Se eu não estivesse perdida e contra a minha vontade aqui – a ruiva falou – de repente eu estaria gostando dessa aventura.

O loiro olhou para ela, antes de falar.

- Você é muito confusa, srta. Weasley – falou ele, divertido – e adora se meter em encrencas!

- Eu? – ela fez uma cara de sonsa – eu não me meto em encrencas!

- Não? Ter enfrentado seu irmão e colocado meu pescoço em jogo não é uma encrenca?

Ela fingiu-se de ofendida.

- Ok, se eu receber um beijo agora, vou fingir que não ouvi isso.

O loiro riu antes de puxá-la para perto, encostando os lábios dela nos seus. Toda vez que se beijavam, Draco sentia a mesma sensação: como se algo estivesse se revirando dentro dele, como se tudo à sua volta tivesse parado e só existisse eles dois.

Quando o beijo começou a ficar mais quente, foram interrompidos por alguém.

- Hum-hum! – alguém pigarreou atrás deles.

O casal se separou e olhou para a pessoa. Hermione estava parada, os olhando com cara feia.

- O que faz acordada, Granger? – perguntou Draco, já voltando à sua expressão de sempre.

- Ia perguntar o mesmo a você, Malfoy – disse ela, sem se abalar – Gina, pelo amor de Merlin, você deveria estar dormindo!

A ruiva ia falar algo, mas Draco respondeu por ela.

- Não é da sua conta o que ela faz ou deixa de fazer, Granger.

A morena sacudiu a cabeça.

- Céus, Gina! Você ainda vai me contar o que te fez começar a namorar o Malfoy, porque é absolutamente _impossível_ aturá-lo tanto tempo!

A ruiva deu um risinho e Draco a olhou de cara feia, porque havia ficado ofendido.

- Nós nos entendemos, Mione. – limitou-se ela a responder.

A morena sacudiu novamente a cabeça antes de voltar pra barraca.

- Acho que ela está certa... Eu deveria estar dormindo. – disse Gina, depois que a garota se fora.

- Não... Você deveria estar aqui comigo, como está agora. – disse Draco, com convicção, arrancando um sorriso da ruiva.

Ficaram juntos um bom tempo, até Gina finalmente convencer Draco de que eles deveriam ir dormir. Ambos estavam muito cansados, e provavelmente se cansariam mais ainda quando acordassem. Draco foi para sua barraca à contra gosto e Gina foi para a dela rindo. Quando se deitou, não pode evitar um sorriso nos lábios ao pensar em seu loiro...

* * *

Tochas queimavam nas mãos da multidão. Toda a aldeia estava reunida na praça, gritando. Valchok, o chefe da aldeia, estava em cima de um barril, tentando sobrepor sua voz à da multidão.

- Como líder da aldeia, digo que devemos proteger nossas famílias! – gritava ele, sendo apoiado pela multidão – não importa o que aquela bruxa tenha dito antes de morrer, nós não vamos deixar ninguém estragar nossas vidas!

As pessoas gritavam em sinal de concordância.

- Eu digo... – ele olhou em volta - que devemos matar todos eles! – berrou Valchok, enquanto todos continuavam gritando em sinal de apoio.

* * *

O dia amanheceu e logo todos estavam acordando. Willow já havia ido na floresta buscar mais frutas, enquanto eles se lavavam no rio.

Enquanto comiam, a velha senhora se pronunciou.

- Escutem... Eu não posso lhe dar as respostas que tanto querem... Mas eu sei de um lugar onde vocês poderão encontrar. – todos olharam para ela – minha filha costumava ir até a Montanha da Lua fazer suas pesquisas. Se existe um lugar que pode ter respostas para vocês, é lá.

Ela virou-se, apontando para um morro que se via a uma distância considerável.

- Devemos ir para lá? – perguntou Blaise, olhando para o grupo.

- Bom, é a nossa única pista, não é? – falou Harry – talvez lá nós descubramos como sair daqui.

Ninguém discordou, e logo eles se despediram de Willow e continuaram seguindo pelas margens do rio, em direção à montanha. Levaram algumas frutas com eles, caso sentissem fome.

Foi uma longa caminhada. Rony se recusava a falar com Gina, que agora andava de mãos dadas com Draco sem ligar para o que os outros fossem pensar. O grupo seguiu em silêncio, todos com a expectativa de voltar para casa.

Ao chegarem perto da montanha, a água do rio ficava mais fraca e logo eles podiam ver que a foz da água vinha da própria montanha.

Olharam em volta e viram uma entrada para o que parecia ser uma gruta.

- É seguro entrar ali? – perguntou Pansy.

- Não temos escolha, não é mesmo? – respondeu Blaise.

A gruta estava escura, mas eles continuaram adentrando por ela.

- o que eu não daria para ter minha varinha aqui... – reclamou Hermione.

- Ei, vejam! – apontou Rony – parece que tem luz ali!

Eles andaram mais depressa e depararam-se com uma abertura maior. Harry, que estava à frente, parou de andar. Eles estavam agora no interior da montanha. Lá no alto, havia uma abertura por qual entrava a luz do dia. Embaixo, havia um lago que cintilava com a luz e refletia por toda a caverna. As pedras pareciam azuis com o reflexo da água, dando a idéia de que tudo estava iluminado.

- Onde estamos? – perguntou Draco.

- Acho que estamos no interior dessa montanha. – falou Hermione – mas aqui não parece ter nada demais...

- Que droga! – falou Pansy, com raiva – o que vamos fazer agora? Aquela velha enganou a gente!

Luna se sentiu incomodada. Desde que entrara ali, ouvia algo a chamando. E agora, esse algo falava para ela ir até o lago. Quase contra sua vontade, ela obedeceu. Foi descendo a pequena ladeira que os separava da água e aproximou-se da beirada.

- Luna! – chamou Gina – o que você está fazendo?

- Eu não sei... – respondeu ela, com seu ar avoado – tem algo me chamando...

Quando ela pôs seu pé dentro do lago, a água começou a brilhar. Sem controle de seus corpos, os jovens sentiram-se sendo puxados por uma força até a beirada da lagoa.

- Mas o que diabos está acontecendo? – perguntou Draco, com raiva.

- Eu não sei! – respondeu Gina – Luna, o que está acontecendo?

A loira não respondeu. Continuou de costas para todos, andando até o meio do lado, onde a água batia em sua cintura. Levantou então seus braços e uma nova luz surgiu, agora em volta dela. Logo, todos foram envolvidos por uma luz também.

- Tem algo em sua testa! – falou Harry para Hermione, que estava mais perto dele– tem um símbolo brilhando!

- Na sua também! – disse ela, e tentou olhar em volta – todos estão marcados com um símbolo!

Suas vozes foram abafadas tamanha a intensidade da luz.

Antes que alguém pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, outra força os envolveu e em instantes, todos sumiram dali, deixando o lago vazio como antes.

**... Fim do capítulo 4 ...**

* * *

**N/A:** E aí povo!!!!!

O q acharam do cap???? Terminei numa parte chata, né? Só pra deixar vcs curiosos!!! ;P

Eu sei q tá pequeno e tá chato, mas eu não estou com muita vontade de escrever hoje... Apesar de eu estar cheia de idéias, elas não querem se agrupar para eu poder escrever xD

Será q nossos heróis conseguiram voltar para casa? Acho q tá mais q óbvio q não, não é mesmo? xD

Próximo cap, a emoção finalmente vai começar!!! As cenas q todos com certeza estão esperando para ver finalmente estão próximas!!!!

E o q foi aquela voz chamando Luna? Que luz foi aquela que os envolveu? Essas respostas vão esperar um tempinho antes de ser respondidas!!!

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**- Srta. Malfoy:** Q bom q está gostando da trama! Continue lendo!!!

**- Beca Malfoy:** Haha! A história da profecia me veio de repente na cabeça... Quando eu comecei a escrever o cap, não tinha idéia do q colocar... Mas aí as idéias foram surgindo e... Deu no q deu! Espero q tenha gostado!!!

**- Lolita Malfoy:** não se preocupe, não pretendo parar de escrever ou ficar tanto tempo sem atualizar como das outras vezes!!!

**- MiaGranger28:** Ok, vc não vai mais ser minha beta... É isso ou vc não me deixa uma review decente xD

-** Thammy C. Malfoy: **vc eu fiz questão de responder pelo reply de review xD E sim, Blaise é sexy de qualquer jeito!!! Huahuahuahua

**- Srta. Thalita Black:** Taí a atualização, espero q goste!!!

**- Gisele Weasley:** Nossa, eu não sabia q existia tantas "Willow"s por aí xD Sério, a q vc falou deve ser a quarta diferente da q eu pensei xD

**- Tainá Venas: **Q bom q está gostando da fic! E espero q tenha gostado desse cap tb!!!

**- Luna Pietra:** eu amo descrever o "jeitinho Draco de ser" dele!!! Rsrs E o "fogo e gelo" tem grande importância na história...

**- Tuty Frutty:** cap pequeno mas com conteúdo!!! ;P E eu espero continuar a ter criatividade para os outros... u.u"

Agradeço pelas reviews, estou adorando a atenção de todo mundo!!!

Atualizei "**A Razão é Você**" ontem, para quem ainda não viu! Aliás, minhas fics finalmente estão chegando nas partes interessantes... E eu estou doida para escrevê-las e postá-las!!!

Bom, não se esqueçam, DEIXEM REVIEWS, são elas q me motivam a escrever!!!

Bjinhos!!!!

**(¯·..·** Princesa Chi **·..·´¯)**


	6. Capítulo 5

_**N/A:**__ Desculpem por ter ficado tanto tempo sem atualizar!!! Sei que provavelmente vcs terão q reler tudo de novo (pq já devem ter eskecido... -.-"), mas eu garanto q vai valer a pena!!!_

_Vejam de novo a capa da fic (o link tá no meu profile), mudei o Draco dela para um mais estiloso!!!_

_Ah sim! Esse capítulo tem __**capa especial**__!!! O link também está no meu profile, não deixem de ver!!!_

_E tem aviso importante no fim do cap, LEIAM!!!_

_Bjinhos!!!!_

**Tchimitchanga: O Mundo Perdido**

**Capítulo 5 – Fogo e Gelo**

Gina acordou abruptamente. Estava deitada sobre folhas secas e escuras. Sentou-se e olhou para os lados. Onde fora parar? Sua última recordação era de estar no lago, dentro da montanha, e ao lado de Draco.

Draco... Onde ele estava? Levantou-se e começou a entrar em desespero. Estar perdida numa floresta desconhecida em grupo já era ruim, imagine sozinha. Ainda mais sem sua varinha, acessório essencial para qualquer bruxa.

"_Tenho que ficar calma"_ pensou _"alguém do grupo deve estar por perto". _

Decidida a não se entregar ao medo, começou a limpar suas vestes para seguir adiante. Parou ao notar que não usava mais o uniforme de Hogwarts.

Trajava um vestido amarelo-escuro de alcinhas, com uma blusa branca de manga-curta por baixo. Nos pés, um tênis branco confortável, que lhe dava mobilidade para andar no meio daquela floresta.

"_Da onde surgiu essa roupa?"_ Gina se perguntava, cada vez mais surpresa. Ao passar a mão pelos seus cabelos, notou que estavam diferentes. Ao invés de estarem compridos e cacheados, estavam lisos e na altura do ombro. Teve que arrancar um fio de seu cabelo e olhá-lo, para ter certeza que ainda era ruiva.

Cada vez mais confusa, decidiu começar a caminhar, à procura de algum ser vivo. Não podia ficar parada naquele lugar; apesar de estar claro, uma hora anoiteceria, e ela precisaria de algum abrigo.

Perdeu a noção do tempo. A caminhada estava ficando cada vez mais difícil, pois o chão era coberto por uma lama escorregadia. As árvores iam ficando mais escuras e conseqüentemente, a floresta também. Estava cansada, com fome e com medo de ficar ali, parada.

Continuou a andar. O céu foi escurecendo, e o desespero voltou. Ia passar aquela noite ali, sozinha. Olhou em volta, e viu que várias árvores, por serem enormes, tinham sua raízes para fora da terra, formando grandes espaços vazios e, de certa forma, acolhedores. Sem nem pensar, Gina foi para a que parecia mais confortável e se acomodou. Suas pernas doíam e estava cansada demais. Ia dormir sem os braços protetores de Draco à sua volta... _"Draco..."_ pensando nele, Gina deixou as lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto e, sentindo suas pálpebras ficarem pesadas, dormiu.

Acordou horas depois, sem noção de quanto tempo havia dormido. O céu começara a clarear, o que significava que o dia já raiara. Saindo de seu abrigo, Gina continuou a se aventurar no meio da floresta. Uma hora ela haveria de achar alguém, ela tinha certeza disso.

Quanto mais andava, mas certeza Gina tinha de estar entrando em um pântano. Havia agora grandes concentrações de lama espalhados por alguns locais, além do cheiro nada agradável. Mas, por algum motivo, ela continuou andando naquele ambiente. Algo a estava atraindo para ali, e ela não sabia o quê. Descobriu quando avistou algo amarelo ao longe.

Começou a correr. Logo percebeu que era algo _loiro_.

- Draco! – ela gritou, ainda correndo naquela direção – Draco, é você?

Parou quando chegou mais perto. Quando seu olhar se fixou em algo, ela berrou. Seu gritou ressoou por toda a floresta, fazendo com que vários pássaros levantassem vôo.

Aquele era Draco Malfoy. Só que ele estava amarrado e pendurado de cabeça para baixo numa árvore, com sangue pingando dele. Lentamente, seus olhos abriram e se fixaram em Gina.

* * *

_Horas antes..._

Draco abriu os olhos lentamente. Era difícil mantê-los abertos, pois ainda doíam pelo brilho da luz na montanha. Sentou-se e balançou a cabeça, na tentativa de acordar. Olhando à sua volta, viu que estava no meio de um pântano.

"_Onde eu vim parar dessa vez?"_ pensou, aborrecido. O lugar parecia inabitado até mesmo por animais. _"Droga, onde a Gina foi parar?"_

Levantou-se, disposto a procurar pela ruiva, e notou que não estava com seu uniforme de Hogwarts. Trajava uma blusa preta de manga curta, com a calça e os sapatos da mesma cor. Pareciam as roupas que ele usava habitualmente.

Sem se importar em como suas roupas haviam sido trocadas, começou a caminhar. Foi quando ouviu o som de um galho se quebrando. Olhou em volta. Não havia ninguém ali.

Começou a ficar apreensivo. Sem sua varinha, ele não era nada. Andou cautelosamente, tentando descobrir da onde viera o som. _"Talvez tenha sido apenas um animal"_ pensou _"E esse animal pode estar querendo me comer..."_

E então, sem nenhum aviso, sentiu uma forte pancada na cabeça e tudo escureceu.

Acordou com uma tremenda dor de cabeça e uns sons estranhos à sua volta. Ao abrir os olhos, viu que eram pessoas.

Ele presumir que eram pessoas, pois os seres que o circundavam estavam cobertos de lama e tinham algumas lanças em suas mãos.

Draco tentou se levantar; só então notou que suas mãos e seus pés estavam amarrados por grossos cipós.

Os selvagens olhavam pra ele com curiosidade. O loiro estava cada vez mais apreensivo com o que iam fazer com ele. Tentou desamarrar as mãos, mas não conseguia. Enquanto tentava, ouviu o que parecia rosnados, só que distantes.

Os selvagens se assustaram. Dialogavam com sons estranhos feitos coma boca, e Draco não entendeu absolutamente nada. Só entendeu quando um dos selvagens chegou perto dele com uma pedra afiada.

- Ei, o que você pensa que vai fazer com isso?

Tarde demais. O selvagem deu um corte no braço de Draco, e este se controlou pra não gritar. Os selvagens pegaram a corda que amarrava os pés de Draco e jogaram por sobre o galho de uma árvore, fazendo força para pendurá-lo.

- Seus desgraçados, me ponham no chão!

A reclamação do loiro foi em vão. Terminaram de suspendê-lo e prenderam a corda no tronco da árvore, saindo logo em seguida para o meio do pântano.

O sonserino não conseguia entender. Por que o haviam deixado ali, sangrando e pendurado numa árvore?

Sua visão foi ficando embaçada. Tentava se mover, mas era impossível. Somente um milagre iria tirá-lo dali.

E, como se Merlin escutasse suas preces, ele ouviu. Parecia a voz de um anjo chamando seu nome... Logo em seguida, um grito assustador o despertou e ele fez força para abrir os olhos, que se fixaram na figura ruiva á sua frente.

- Gina... – ele falou com a voz fraca e tremida – é você...?

- Draco... – os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas – meu Merlin, o que lhe aconteceu? Não fale nada, eu preciso tirar você daqui...

Gina chegou perto da árvore e começou a tentar desfazer o nó do cipó. Estava muito difícil, de modo que ele pegou uma pedra afiada no chão e começou a cerrá-lo. Depois de algum tempo, conseguiu cortar e Draco bateu no chão com um baque.

- Amor... O que fizeram com você? – Gina se ajoelhou e começou a cortar os cipós que prendiam os pés e as mãos de Draco. O sangue dele precisava voltar a circular.

- Seu cabelo está diferente... – ele disse com a voz ainda fraca.

- Seu bobo... – ele terminou de cortar os cipós e aproximou-se de forma que apoiasse a cabeça de Draco por sobre seus joelhos – eu fico desesperada achando que você tinha morrido e isso é tudo que você tem a me dizer? – terminou, fungando.

Ele deu um sorriso fraco.

- Você é um anjo que apareceu para me salvar na hora exata...

Sem esperar, Gina aproximou seu rosto do loiro e o beijou. Um beijo calmo, cheio de promessas futuras.

O beijo foi interrompido quando ouviram os sons de galhos se quebrando, indicando que alguém se aproximava.

Draco ficou tenso.

- Gina, fuja daqui.

- Eu não vou sair sem você, Draco.

- Droga... – ele procurou sentar-se, olhando para os lados – faça o que estou pedindo, Gina, eu não quero que você se machuque.

- E eu não quero que _você_ se machuque. – os olhos dela marejavam – quando eu te vi pendurado aqui, achei que havia te perdido, não posso suportar a idéia de perdê-lo de verdade!

Antes que Draco pudesse replicar, os selvagens apareceram de novo e, dessa vez, pareciam realmente zangados. Dois deles estavam com o que pareciam canudos nas mãos, junto com alguns dardos.

Draco sabia o que ia acontecer. Foi como se tudo passasse em câmera lenta. O selvagem colocando alguns dardos no canudo e assoprando; Draco segurando Gina pelo ombro e se colocando na frente dela.

Sentiu uma dor profunda vindo de suas costas. Fechou os olhos. Abriu-os de novo só para ver os olhos assustados de Gina, que demorou pra entender o que tinha acontecido.

- não... - ela sussurrou, ao perceber o que Draco tinha feito – não, Draco, não... por que você fez isso...?

Draco não conseguiu responder. Apenas fechou os olhos novamente e se deixou tombar pra frente.

- Draco... Não, Draco... Fala comigo... - Gina começou a ficar desesperada – Draco... DRACO!!!

Seu grito ressoou pela floresta e os selvagens a olharam de forma estranha.

Uma luz começou a brilhar em volta de Gina. Lentamente, ela depositou o corpo de Draco com todo o cuidado no chão e levantou-se, virando-se pros selvagens, com o olhar baixo.

- Eu nunca... - sua voz tremia enquanto falava – vou perdoar vocês... NUNCA!!!

Encarou os selvagens pela primeira vez, deixando-os assustados. Seus olhos estavam literalmente em chamas, e seu cabelo se balançava como uma fogueira. Em volta de seu corpo, uma barreira de fogo surgiu e, enquanto ela andava em direção aos selvagens, uma bola de fogo se formava em sua mão.

Estavam assustados. Tacaram mais dardos e atiraram suas lanças, mas Gina, com um aceno de mãos, criou uma barreira de fogo à sua frente tão forte que repeliu os instrumentos.

Os selvagens gritaram e começaram a correr. Gina estendeu o braço e quando estava prestes a incinerá-los, ouviu uma voz sussurrando seu nome.

- Gina...

Olhou para trás, e lá estava Draco, tentando se sentar, fazendo um esforço para manter os olhos abertos.

- Draco! - no mesmo instante, toda a energia à sua volta sumiu, e ela correu para perto de seu namorado.

- Shh... Não faça esforço... - ela o ajudou a se sentar.

- Eu preciso... de água... - foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer.

Gina olhou à sua volta. Estava no meio de um pântano, só havia poças de lama por toda a sua volta. Apoiou o loiro sobre seu ombro e fez um esforço pra ficar de pé. Fechou os olhos. _"Preciso sair daqui. Preciso ir para um lugar aberto, onde eu possa achar um lago ou um rio..."_

E então, ainda de olhos fechados e com Draco apoiado em suas costas, sentiu como se estivesse voando. Ao abrir os olhos de novo, estava de frente a um lago, num campo aberto, sobre uma grama verde.

Assustada, olhou para trás. Até onde iam as árvores, havia um caminho queimado, como se alguém tivesse passado ali com fogo. Olhou para seus próprios pés e viu que o rastro ia até ela.

"_Como eu fiz isso?"_ pensou Gina _"Como eu lancei fogo contra aqueles selvagens agora pouco e apareci aqui tão depressa?"_

Ia continuar suas próprias indagações, mas lembrou-se que Draco precisava dela.

Levou o namorado até a beirada do lago e sentou-o ali. Com a mão, pegou um pouco de água e levou até a boca do loiro. Ele engolia vagarosamente. Ela repetiu o processo mais duas vezes e Draco finalmente abriu os olhos.

- Como você está? - perguntou, carinhosa.

Draco não respondeu. Gentilmente ele se desencostou da ruiva e, antes que ela fizesse qualquer coisa, o loiro escorregou para dentro do lago.

- Draco! - gritou, desesperada. _"O que ele está fazendo?"_ pensou a garota.

Alguns segundos se passaram, e ela só observava a superfície do lago. Quando já estava prestes a pular na água, o loiro surgiu, buscando ar.

- Meu Merlin! Draco, você está bem?

- Melhor do que jamais estive! - respondeu ele, dando um sorriso sincero.

A ruiva o observou, sem entender nada.

Ele aproximou-se da borda e saiu, ficando de pé em frente à Gina.

- Seus machucados... Eles... - Gina observava estupefata o loiro, que deu um giro, mostrando seu corpo perfeito como antes, sem um único arranhão.

- Sumiram? - ele deu um sorriso brincalhão – é, eu percebi.

Gina encarou Draco por mais alguns segundos. Seus olhos marejaram e o loiro ficou sem reação.

- Gin, por que você está chor...

- Eu pensei que ia perder você! - ela se tacou nos braços dele, enquanto falava – fiquei com medo de perdê-lo, de não ter mais os seus abraços e nem seus beijos, de nunca mais ouvir seus deboches e suas ironias, de não poder dizer que eu gosto de você como eu jamais gostei de alguém antes!

Ela falou tudo com o rosto encostado no ombro do loiro. Este, que ficou sem reação por alguns momentos, passou os braços em volta dela, abraçando-a de volta.

- Sabe Gin, eu também achei que ia morrer. Mas foi antes de você ter aparecido para me salvar. E, apesar de toda a dor e desconforto que eu sentia após ter sido cortado e pendurado de cabeça para baixo, só havia uma coisa que me doía mais...

Ele afastou-se um pouco e segurou o rosto da Gina com uma das mãos, limpando as lágrimas dela com o polegar.

- A perspectiva de não olhar para o seu rosto uma última vez, de nunca mais beijar essa boca rosada que eu gosto tanto e que me faz ir às estrelas quando encosta na minha...

Sem esperar alguma reação, Draco fez o que já estava com vontade de fazer a muito tempo. Aproximou seu rosto de Gina e a beijou.

Foi um beijo diferente de todos os outros que já tiveram. Havia uma intensidade de sentimento por ambos os lados que era possível sentir à distância.

Ela não queria mais esperar. Correspondeu o beijo, passando os braços em volta do pescoço do loiro. Quando viu, os dois já estavam deitados na grama, se beijando ardentemente.

- Draco... - essa sussurrou seu nome, controlando um gemido, quando este desceu o beijo e foi para seu pescoço.

- Gin... - o loiro parou o que fazia e a encarou – me desculpa, eu não me controlei... Seu coração ainda não está pronto, não é mesmo?

A ruiva o encarou com seus olhos de chocolate por alguns segundos e depois o abraçou.

- Meu coração já está pronto pra você há bastante tempo - ela falou timidamente – assim como o meu corpo...

Draco a abraçou de volta, fechando os olhos, querendo que aquele momento jamais acabasse. Nunca na vida se sentira tão feliz e completo como se sentia agora.

- Draco... - a voz de Gina mudou para surpresa – está nevando...

O loiro olhou para o céu e viu que realmente nevava. Ao estender a mão para sentir os flocos de gelo, viu que estes estavam quentes.

- A neve está quente... - ele falou, também surpreso.

A ruiva virou o rosto dele e olhou dentro dos seus olhos, antes de dizer:

- Fogo e Gelo...

Não foi preciso nem mais um segundo antes que as bocas deles se unissem novamente num beijo que prometia muito além daquilo...

**... Fim do capítulo 5 ...**

* * *

**N/A:** "ATÉ QUE ENFIM!! ATÉ QUE ENFIM!!! ATÉ QUEM ENFIM QUE A CHI LEMBROU DE MIM!!!" (Chi imaginando os leitores cantando)

Sorry people!!!! Eu tive tantos problemas desde a última vez q atualizei... Sem noção, peço q me perdoem por não ter att antes!!!

Agradeçam à **Luhh**, que me perturbou para que "Tchimitchanga" fosse a primeira das minhas fics a ser atualizada!!! E, como eu me inspirei para escrevê-la, foi de uma vez só!!! xD

Sim, o capítulo foi tão especial – já q marca a minha volta pro mundo das fics – que eu resolvi colocar uma capa pra ele!!! Além do q, o final ficou fofinho, achei q ele merecia isso...

Eu já tinha separado essa imagem a mto tempo, justamente para a ocasião especial que teria entre o Draco e a Gina... E tava segurando para mais tarde... Porém, como eu sei q os leitores estavam loucos pra me matar, resolvi adiantar um pouquinho os acontecimentos.

Em compensação, vcs ficaram sem entender sobre os poderes, não é mesmo? Pois bem, capítulo q vem vcs verão que os nossos pombinhos estarão na mesma situação!!!

Terminei o cap aí de propósito, só pra deixar vcs pensando ;P

E aí? Como acha q os dois vão lidar com seus poderes? E o resto do grupo? O que terá acontecido com Harry, Hermione, Rony, Pansy, Blaise e Luna? Capítulo q vem terá mais revelações!!!!

Vou deixando por aqui. Previsão para a próxima atualização: Indefinida u.u"

Não me matem... Mas fazer 2 faculdades não é pra qualquer um... Na verdade, eu tava fazendo 3, pq uma era á distância, mas essa eu abandonei, pq tava me prejudicando... Agora, eu estou me ferrando pra passar em Cálculo I na UFRJ e em Química I na CEFETEQ... T.T

Com isso, não me sobra nada de tempo... Eu comecei a escrever esse cap no fim de tarde de terça-feira, mas só fui terminá-lo no meio da minha aula de computação I xD

Mandei a imagem pra Miaka-ELA implorando pra q ela fizesse a capa e cá estou, atualizando com tudo prontinho!!! Não eskeçam de passar no perfil e dar uma olhada, ok?

Ah, e o **AVISO IMPORTANTE**:

Eu e a Rafinha M. Potter estamos armando um novo **FEUPO (**_Feitos Um Para o Outro_, um encontro para fãs do casal Draco e Gina. É o segundo que armamos aqui no **Rio de Janeiro**, e queremos q dessa vez vá mais gente!!! Por isso, estamos marcando com bastante antecedência!!!

Para os interessados, estamos colocando para o dia **7 de julho**. A nossa intenção é justamente marcar o encontro antes da estréia do filme, até pq nessa data eu vou estar de férias na faculdade e, eu espero, q a maioria dos fãs tb!!!

Demonstrem seu interesse nas reviews e/ou adicionem a gente no Orkut!!! Vão me achar se procurarem por **Chi Kyohan** e a Rafinha por **Rafaela Carsouza**!!! E não deixem de escrever um scrap dizendo o pq de estar me adicionando, caso contrário, não aceito!!!

Ou podem ficar ligados no flog da Rafinha h t t p / w w w . f l o g a o . c o m . b r / f i c s d r a c o e g i n a

(apaguem os espaços entre as letras), onde ela vai atualizar com notícias sobre o encontro!!!

Se vc é fã de D/G, ou conhece fãs de D/G no Rio de Janeiro-RJ, não deixe de avisá-los!!! UNI-VOS, fãs de D/G de toda a nação!!! xD

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**- Thammy Malfoy:** Sim, eu pensei na fic como uma filme xD Aconselho aos leitores a fazerem o mesmo, ainda mais em cenas como as q teve nesse cap, da Gina brincando com o fogo, literalmente falando xD E desculpe a demora... Mas finalmente o cap saiu!!!

**- MiaGranger28:** Não, vc não é mais minha beta, pq só assim pra vc deixar review pra mim ;P

**- Dani Sly:** o nome "Tecnologia Químico Farmacêutica" assusta, mas não tanto quando "Tecnologia em Processos Químicos Industriais", q é o q eu faço xD Amei sua review, e amei saber q vc amou a fic xD E Blaise vai ser eternamente um italiano gostoso... Quanto aos shipper, não vou dizer qual/quais vc acertou, senão perde a graça! Leia para descobrir ;P Vc disse q queria ver "fogo derretendo gelo", pois bem, aí está!!! Espero q tenha gostado desse cap, aguardo sua review!!! E obrigada pelos elogios, me sinto lisonjeada!!!

**- Gabiii:** Sim, eu sonhei com essa história... Quer dizer, não com ela pronta assim, minha mente não costuma me entregar tudo de bandeja... xD Eu sonhei com algumas cenas do q iriam acontecer... Por exemplo, essa do Draco pendurado na árvore, no pântano... E a cena final da fic Tb ;P Espero q tenha gostado desse cap e desculpe a demora!!!

**- Marcy Black:** vc acaba de descobrir o q aconteceu!! Espero q tenha gostado!!!

**- Stra. Malfoy:** Thanks pelo elogio!!! Espero q tenha gostado desse cap!!!

**- Musa-Sama:** Então, matou um pouco sua curiosidade? Ainda não chegou a parte q vcs vão descobrir quem chamou a Luna!!! Espero q tenha gostado!!!

**- Malenkaya:** Eu faria questão só de ter um Draco e um Blaise pra mim, os outros dois eu dispenso xD Sim, sim, vc pode estar certa... A Luna não é tão "demente" quanto aparenta... Só é um pouco estranha, o q chega a ser normal (q contradição, não?) xD Q bom q Tb gosta de Chobits! Vc é otaku, gosta de mais animes e mangás?? Espero q tenha gostado desse capítulo!!!

**- Verônica Mesquita:** Desculpe ter demorado a att!!! Mas tai o cap, finalmente!!! Espero q tenha gostado!!!!

**- Jessy Malfoy:** Sim, sim, a Gina é corajosa pra enfrentar o irmão e o nome "Guinevere" é extremamente sexy, por isso q eu usei ;P Vc prometeu fazer uma review melhor nesse cap, vou estar esperando!!!

**- Circe Lehtol:** irmãs caçulas são feitas pra bater nos irmãos mais velhos xD Foi bem feito pro Rony levar aquele chute!!! ;P Espero q tenha gostado desse cap!!!

**- Serennithy:** fico lisonjeada com meus leitores-fãs!!! O mistério vai ser revelado aos poucos!!! Não perca o próximo capítulo, mais coisas vão se revelar!!! Espero q tenha gostado desse aki!!!

**- Tatiizinha Malfoy:** obrigada pelos elogios!!! Eu faço de tudo pra caprichar nas personalidades dos personagens, especialmente na de Draco!!! Desculpe pelo atraso, mas tai o cap, espero q tenha gostado!!!

**- Veronica M.:** Tenho a ligeira impressão q é a Verônica Mesquita aí de cima, até pq o e-mail é o mesmo xD Aprendi a parar nas partes mais emocionantes justamente por ver tantos filmes da globo!! xD Novamente, desculpe por ter atrasado, mas acho q valeu a pena!! Diga-me vc o q achou, certo?

**- 'De Zabini Malfoy:** Vc foi a q teve mais sorte!!! Começou a ler a fic há pouco tempo (pelo menos, nunca vi uma review sua antes), e está vendo uma atualização minha logo em seguida!!! Q bom q esteja gostando da fic, e espero q tenha gostado desse cap!!!

Estou mto agradecida por todos os elogios e comentários!! Vcs não têm idéia de como isso me anima e me incentiva!!! Sou grata a todos!!!

Não se eskeçam do mais importante: **DEIXEM REVIEWS!!!!**

Sem reviews, nada de cap novo, entenderam?

E, uau, essa N/A ficou mto grande xD

Bjinhos!!!!

**(¯·..·** Princesa Chi **·..·´¯)**


	7. Aviso

Olá pessoas!

Então, resolvi **abandonar** esta fanfic. Motivos? Vários. No caso específico de "Tchimitchanga", é porque essa fic foi uma completa "viagem" minha, onde eu quis colocar cenas de filme que nem todos que leem são capazes de imaginar. Ficaria muito confuso (já estava ficando), além de eu ter escrito ela quando era mais nova e ter ficado um tanto infantil. Necessitaria ser reescrita e, sinceramente, não gosto tanto dela para ter esse trabalho. Fora que seria uma fic longa, pelo enorme núcleo de personagens envolvidos, e não quero me dedicar a isso.

Há outros motivos, e acho que o principal é a **valorização**. Chega a ser cômico como os leitores postam reviews implorando por atualizações frequentes em um capítulo, mas quando você atualiza, eles simplesmente somem e não leem.

Eu havia me dedicado a finalizar cada fic minha, a começar por "A Razão é Você" que, além de preparar a prometida fase II, eu resolvi reescrever por inteira, mudando os rumos da história e trazendo novidades até para quem havia lido a primeira versão.

E o que eu ganho com isso? Nada, na verdade. Eu sou uma mulher casada, que trabalha e faz faculdade. Já não tenho tempo nem pra mim, e ainda preciso arrumar momentos românticos com meu marido, além de estudar e pagar contas. Daí, arranjo tempo para escrever, adianto vários capítulos para depois atualizar, e nem recebo reviews por isso. É engraçado, pois **há visitas** nas atualizações, mas ninguém é capaz de deixar um comentário dizendo "Ei, eu li, estarei esperando atualização"!

Chega a ser deprimente, sério. Claro, há duas leitoras que sempre me incentivaram e acompanharam muito: Estrela Potter e Veronica D.M., mas até mesmo elas não possuem tempo para ler.

Tempo ninguém tem; vivemos em um mundo onde compartilhamos nosso dia a dia por mídias sociais e chega a ser raridade falar por telefone e ouvir a voz da outra pessoa. Mas por questão de honra, tento arrumar um minutinho que seja para cumprir meu compromisso com os que vinham lendo minhas fics todos esses anos, e tentando atualizá-las e finalizá-las. Mas nem mesmo uma review eu ganho em retorno!

Sendo assim, estou abandonando "Entre o Céu e o Inferno" e "Tchimitchanga". Quanto às outras:

- **A Razão é Você**: Eu já havia escrito até o capítulo 7, e está atualizado aqui no site até o 4. Vou postar até onde escrevi e, _não tendo retorno, também abandonarei_.

- **Qualquer um Pode Amar**: escrevi até o capítulo 8 e aqui está postado até o anterior. Postarei essa atualização e, _sem retorno, abandonarei._

- **Aventuras de uma Adolescente**: já escrevi o próximo cap, postarei, e _sem retorno, abandonarei_. E essa é uma short, só teria mais dois capítulos antes de eu finalizar...

Falo da valorização, pois há muitas autoras espetaculares por aí, que possuíam fics com mais de 2.000 reviews, e nem por isso foram capazes de arrumar tempo para terminar as fics - até hoje encontram-se incompletas. É uma via de mão dupla: a autora deve se comprometer em terminar o que começou, e as leitoras, de acompanhar o que tanto cobram - mas, no seu interior, não se importam de verdade.

Sinto muito se queriam mais, só que eu também queria. E não ganhei nada, logo, vocês não são as únicas desapontadas.

Abraços respeitosos,

**(¯·..·** Princesa Chi **·..·´¯)**


End file.
